My life as a Guy in white
by Secret Phantom
Summary: Danny has join GIW! Read to see his adventures as a guy in white!
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write a new story. The chapters might be shorter since I'm typing it on my ipod and not on a computer. But I will be able to update more often though. I am working on mew chapter for The Mind Vine and My adopted life which I hope to update soon. I'm really busy with school and extra curricular activities and I havn't had time to write.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom!**

Phantom. Danny phantom. That's me. I'm thr youngest agent for the guys in white. This is my story.  
I didn't start out as an agent. I was a halfa,constantly running from them. One day I was caught. They put me through painful test. Everyday a needle was stick into me. They took blood samples,put IV's into me. Checked every little thing on me. I stayed ghost for as long as I could. Until that one day they put two needles into me at once. That's when my body gave up. I turned back and they all stared at me in horror. They picked me up as I hung my head limply and threw me back into my cell. 4 days after that, an agent picked me up and led me to a room. He commanded me to sit. I did as I was told too. Shortly another agent came into the room.  
"Good day Phantom." He said greeting me "We are astonished to learn about your 'other' half. We have a proposal for you. We want you to join us. As an agent, you wouldn't have to go through anymore painful test, you could get better food, a better room,and new clothes."  
I listen intensely. I knew I would accept their offer. But I truly just want to go home. But I knew that was out of the question.  
"I accept." I said with a boldness in my voice.  
"Great. Welcome to the guy in white, Agent Phantom." Said the other guy while shaking my hand.  
I soon was lead back to my room and I collected my things. I was then lead into my new room. I saw a white suit on my bed. I soon switched my raggy jump suit for a guys in white suit. Then i was lead down to the auditorium. I soon found a seat next to about 5 other mew recruits. They went name by name giving each of us tented, black,sleek sunglasses.  
That is where my new life has begun.

**Please review and don't forget to follow me on instagram which I'm doing a contest for new ideas! Don't forget secretphantom **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter! Yayy! I'm also looking for a beta reader! If you're interested just PM me and I'll talk to you individually! Don't forget to review! And follow me on instagram**!

As I went back to my room, I heard a knock and I went to the door.  
"Here you go Mr. Fenton." The mailman said.  
I take the letter and close the door behind me. I open the letter and it has a schedule for the first day.  
6:00am-7:00am: Breakfast  
7:00am-12:00pm: Training (physical)  
12:00pm-1:00pm: lunch  
1:00pm-4:00pm Training (verbal)  
4:00pm-5:00pm: clean up, get ready for dinner  
5:00pm-7:00pm: dinner/ head agent speaks  
7:00pm-9:00pm: ghost hunting  
9:00pm-10:00pm: get ready for bed  
10:00pm: lights out  
12:00am: wifi shut down.  
After I finished reading the schedule, I went and took a nice long warm shower. While I was cleaning myself, I saw all the dirt coming off my freshly cleaned body and tried to think, when was the last time I took a shower. I then got a fresh pair of boxers out and climbed into bed. I just sat there for awhile, feeling the comfortable bed under me. I then think, did I make the right choice. Knowing that any choice I make would end

**Did you like it? Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Here's a new chapter! It's really short though... I'm sorry! But here it is! **

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom... Forgot to say that last chapter.**

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my alarm blaring at me. *Beep Beep Beep* It went. I tried to shut it off but it wouldn't turn off and eventually I gave up and got up. I looked through the closet and picked up the suit. I then brushed my teeth and got changed. Before I left my room, I picked up the dark sunglasses. I locked my door, then I went to the elevators, just in time too. A couple of other GIW were getting on. While we were riding down, I heard them whispering,  
"That's the Phantom guy." One said.  
"I know, he's half ghost." The other one replied.  
"Did you know before he became an agent, he was an experiment?" The first guy asked.  
"No I didn't! He's such a weirdo!" The other replied.  
That ticked me off. "You know I can hear you!" I screamed.  
They both shut up after that and we rode the rest of the way in silent. Once it got onto the dining hall floor, they quickly filed out of the elevator. I looked in amazed, it had 1 soda machine and 1 juice machine. Every time when they ran out of something, the bin filled right back. They had 6 rows of 4 tables. I got into the line and quickly started to fill up my tray. I could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs. I gobbled it up. After I was done, the bell rang and the entire room went towards the elevators to get to the next place they needed to get to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter of My Life as a Guy in white. I'm ****please to say that I have found a beta reader. Lets give a warm welcome to Fiddlehoffer. You will be able to see the work we have been doing in my new story very soon. **

**Lastly, I'm sorry I've been forget to give Butch Hartman credit. SO here is a big thank you to him**

**THANK YOU BUTCH HARTMAN FOR CREATING DANNY PHANTOM! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND CREDIT IS ALL YOURS! I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM SO MUCH!**

As all the men walked out of the elevator, they saw a classroom and another room leading into a training center.

"Welcome,welcome." The very muscular guy said. "I'm Robert. Captain Robert. I will be training you guys and when you are out on missions I will be your captain.

So. You. Better. Listen. To. Me." Robert said as all the men were coming in. "Okay first off we will put you into groups based on your specialty. We will admire your skills and in 2 weeks we will tell you what part you are in. Your first test is, 20 minute planks! If you don't hold it for at least 10 minutes, you will be on kitchen duty!" Yelled Robert.

He then blew his whistle and all the men dropped down into a plank.

I was in pain. He hadn't been working out since he was here. He looked around, seeing that nobody was really in pain. Then he dropped after 7 minutes.

"Phantom!" Robert yelled.

I gulped knowing that nobody was going to be his friend. "Ye..yes?" I asked.

"Come with me." Robert said while beckoning me to follow him.

They walked into a closet. "Take this." Robert said while handing me a new jumpsuit. "We want you to wear this for now on when we are on missions."

"Okay sir." I said while taking the jumpsuit. "Do I have to go do kitchen duty now?" I asked

"No during lunch you will be dismissed early and you will go serve everyone." Robert explained.

Then both of them went back to the workout room. Once both of them got in there all the other recruits were staring.


End file.
